


Beneath The Layers.

by xLegolasx



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLegolasx/pseuds/xLegolasx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stood there looking at each other, both identical in height, both possessed the same midnight black hair, the only difference being one curled slightly while the others stuck up at all angles. Both sets of eyes blinking curiously, they had just been told they were twins, for the brown eyed boy was looking at his 'twin' with a shy welcoming smile. While the green eyed boy was looking around in pure amazement and disbelief, he had a twin brother, a family for Harry Potter this was all his wildest dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath The Layers.

A wet, dreary blackness lingered throughout, stagnant air stretched to the far corners leaving no part but every part of the room untouched. One would think at least some light would filter through to the small sitting room, that perhaps some fresh clean breeze of air would force its way in through the cracks. However this was no ordinary room. There was no windows that showed what lay outside the walls, no green grass or blue sky no sun or birds – nothing – except coal black, bleak darkness. In fact the only time there was any light in this particular room was when its occupants had the fire lit; unlike now. If you were to look around the room it wasn’t all that impressive, though the signs were there to show it had once been a magnificent room. Thread bare rugs lay dotted about the cold flagstone floor , atop these rugs...or rather rags stood a wilting armchair, that looked as if it had all the stuffing knocked out of it, its partner - a three seater sofa suffered from the same illness. Everything about the room screamed tired, old, dark and cold. Beside the one seater stood a spindle legged silver table, it was on this table that one of the few signs of life in the room belonged – a picture of a boy, smiling a toothless grin, hi black hair falling neatly over his slightly chubby face. Small chubby hands clutching the tail of a stuffed dragon, the small child was waving the dragon about wildly before squeezing it tightly against his chest. This to many people would be considered an undesirable room one they would want to close the door on and forget existed but to Professor Snape this was his home away from home. For this was the quarters that he lived in during the school year.

Severus Snape was a thin man with pale sallow skin,a rather large long hooked nose, thin lips and sunken black eyes that appeared to resemble never ending tunnels of sadness. He had shoulder length thick black grease slicked hair which limply hung around his face . Although not a particularly tall man Severus Snape gave of an air of pure authority and possessed an uncanny ability to make a class pay attention with just one snarling look. He spent most of his time dishing out said look, for Snape held the position of Potions Professor. Like many people there was more to Severus than what first meets the eye, in public Severus was a cold hard faced man, who hid behind cool calculated glares, lip curling snarls and bitter biting comments which he vented towards students and other teachers alike. He appeared to thrive of bringing his students down, pointing out their 'many' mistakes and publicising them in a stark effort to belittle the unfortunate student who happened to be his target for the day. Everyone knew not to argue,answer back or even try and answer a question correctly for it almost always resulted in some form of punishment, whether that was by lose of house points, detention or just sarcastic comments. When Severus wasn't demeaning his students he was sweeping through the castle, long black robes billowing around his ankles in what can only be described as an intimidating, self assured manner. It was a fair assumption that Severus Tobias Snape was the most hated professor in Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Well with most of the students he was, there are a select few who liked him, namely those who were members or his house 'Slytherin' for he would be in their corner until the bitter end, unlike the other professors who seemed to think all slytherins were evil and untrustworthy. There was one other student in the whole of Hogwarts who liked, no loved Severus Snape, he was a Ravenclaw student, with deep chocolate brown eyes, midnight black hair that curled at the ends, a rather long slim nose which curved slightly and small full slightly chapped lips which were always stretched into a friendly warm smile. He like Severus was slim and really rather short. His name was Corvus Gienah Potter. And this is where the other side of Professor Snape comes in for he held nothing but pure love and adoration for the eleven year old boy, his whole frosty attitude warmed and Severus Snape actually smiled, laughed and shared jokes with the one child who meant the world to him all because Corvus called him dad.


End file.
